<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU Compilation - Twisted Wonderland by kniousama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486215">AU Compilation - Twisted Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kniousama/pseuds/kniousama'>kniousama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ni puta idea que es tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kniousama/pseuds/kniousama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUs que hice para el Twisted Wonderland WarBot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Leona Kingscholar &amp; Vil Schoenheit, Silver &amp; Lilia Vanrouge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leona y Vil: Reinos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1la1cecream/gifts">Van1la1cecream</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vil Schoenheit es el Príncipe Heredero del Reino Pomefiore, el cual busca aliarse al Reino Savanaclaw. Vil se embarca en una aventura rumbo al Reino Savanaclaw. Durante tal aventura, conoce a un chico de piel bronceada quien se dice llamar Leo. Al llegar al Reino Savanaclaw, se le revela que el tal ‘Leo’ es en realidad el Príncipe Heredero del Reino Savanaclaw, Leona Kingscholar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Floyd y Riddle: Soulmates (Poción)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Según su madre le había dicho, las primeras palabras que te dirá tu alma gemela están escritas en tu muñeca.</p><p>Lo que Riddle no esperaba era que su alma gemela sería el chico en su clase de pociones.</p><p>-</p><p>“Escucha bien. Haremos esta poción siguiendo mis reglas.”</p><p>Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Riddle, Floyd sintió algo similar a una descarga eléctrica en su muñeca izquierda. Intentó disimular la sorpresa, pero Riddle ya se había dado cuenta.</p><p>“¿Qué ocurre?”</p><p>“Ah, no es nada.”</p><p>Poco después de que Floyd dijera eso, Riddle sintió la descarga eléctrica en su muñeca derecha.</p><p>Ambos supieron que significaba, y se vieron fijamente por el resto de la clase. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca terminaron la poción, pero algo parecido a magia si había surgido en esa fatídica mañana.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Silver y Lilia: Apocalipsis (Muñeco)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de perder a su hijo en el apocalipsis, Lilia perdió la cordura. Mantuvo el cuerpo muerto de Silver junto a él por semanas, hablándole todos los días como si estuviese vivo.</p><p>Al ver al muñeco favorito de Silver en la cama donde el chico se encontraba “durmiendo”, quiso experimentar un poco. Abrió el muñeco (y a Silver) e intercambió el relleno del muñeco por el relleno del chico de cabello plateado.</p><p>“Ahora estarás conmigo para siempre.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Idia y Azul: Playa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peeerooooo!!”</p><p>“¡Nada de peros! Vas a la playa y es final.”</p><p>“Azulito~ Se que podemos llegar a entendernos si me escuchas!”</p><p>Ortho nunca había visto a su hermano discutiendo con alguien, mucho menos su novio.</p><p>--</p><p>Azul decidió que sería una buena idea llevar a su novio hikikomori a la playa como cita de aniversario (más específicamente el 4to año) y proponersele allí. El único problema era: ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de ir?</p><p>--</p><p>“Escucha, ambos sabemos que salir de casa es algo que no me gusta. No podemos simplemente pasarla aquí?”</p><p>“No. Tengo algo planeado en la playa. Además, creo que deberías salir un rato.”</p><p>“Estoy de acuerdo con Azul! Pienso que nii-san necesita salir y explorar. ¡No te preocupes, cuidaré de la casa!”</p><p>--</p><p>Después de un rato de discusión, salieron rumbo a la playa con la menor cantidad de gente. Allí, caminaron por la orilla de la marea de la mano y hablaron sobre las cosas de siempre: algo que había ocurrido en un juego, e historias de cómo Riddle y Floyd se la pasaban peleando.</p><p> </p><p>De repente, Azul llamó a Idia lejos del agua y tomó su mano, usando la otra para sacar algo de su bolsillo.</p><p>Idia nunca espero que Azul dijera esas palabras.</p><p>--</p><p>“Te…… casarías conmigo?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gracias por leer (?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>